A Light In The Darkness
by Omega Ultra
Summary: No matter how dire the situation seems and no matter how dark the hour may be, light will always shine through the darkness. And Marco and Star will fight to keep their light alive.


They were coming from every side. But we wouldn't back down. The blonde-haired princess had her wand up, ready to fire. And I had my arms up ready for to fight.

We were surrounded by hundreds of Ludo's shadow warriors. Who knew that, that little guy could actually conjure up enough magic to create an entire army of shadow warriors to fight for him.

Star was dressed in her princess gown while I was in a Karate GI. The shadow warriors were like medieval knights; except their armor was jet black and shadowy mist seeped from it.

"Ready Star?" I asked, while clenching my fists. And the girl behind me replied, "Yeah, I'm ready."

In an instant, her wand glowed bright rainbow, and she cried out, "Rainbow Kingdom Key Blast!" Then, hundreds of rainbow-colored keys fired from the wand, taking out an entire column of shadow warriors.

I cut, punched, swiped and kicked the warriors on my side, but they were just too many of them. I couldn't take them all out.

Then, Star grasped her arm in pain. It was as if there was so little magic left in her wand, that now the wand was using her own life force as a power source.

"Marco…" She cried, and I turned to face her. She was barely able to keep fighting, and was about to be consumed by shadow warriors.

I cut through them to get to her.

She was weak. Her long, blonde hair was losing its bright glow, the hearts on her cheeks had faded away. It was as if she was really dying.

In a quiet voice she said, "Take the wand and the scissors. Get out of here Marco."

Then, she shoved her wand and her pair of dimensional scissors into my arms.

"No, I won't leave you." I said, tears filling my eyes. She looked at me with a pleading look, before falling over in exhaustion.

I took her in my arms. I would never abandon her. Even if the whole world was after her.

Now, we were completely surrounded, there was no way to escape. If we used the scissors, we'd just get followed and have to run again.

"Please Marco, I'll hold them off…" She pleaded, but I answered her, "No, you're my best friend, and I will keep fighting."

I could swear I saw tears in her eyes as I said that.

Then, a loud voice cried out, "It seems you are willing to make a deal."

Next, an entire column of shadow warriors parted way, reveal… Ludo. He was dressed in dark I-am-going-to-take-over-the-universe-and-I-am-an-evil-overlord clothing.

"Give me the wand, and I'll let you free." He said in a commanding voice. And I'll have to admit, I was really tempted.

I wanted to save Star, so I almost agreed, but I refused when I saw Star's pleading look. It begged me not to go through with it.

And o I answered the pint-sized alien, "Never Ludo! You'll have to take this wand from my cold, dead, hands!"

Then, in the coldest voice I've ever heard, Ludo ordered, "So be it, get me the wand my minions!"

I punched one, kicked another, and fought as hard as I could, but it was of no use. They were just too many of them, and Star was too weak to fight.

And so, it was only a matter of seconds before the shadow warriors grabbed hold of us, took us away from each other.

We were shrouded in pitch-black darkness.

Most people would've just given up, and that is exactly what I did. I surrendered myself to the darkness and became resigned to death.

Yet, as I closed my eyes in defeat, I saw a star.

It wasn't just any star either; it was Star's wand. Then, an idea came to me, "_What if I were to use the wand in Star's place?"_

There was no telling what could happen, but I had to take that chance. I would keep fighting to save Star.

And so I struggled and fought the shadows holding me. And one by one I broke the bonds the held me down.

Then, I grabbed for the wand. The weight of the shadows was only able to slow me down.

Star fought the shadows holding her down, and struggled to grab for the wand. She was absolutely drained.

Yet, we both grabbed the wand, and together we yelled, "Shining Star Blast!"

And then… nothing; it was if the wand had absolutely no magic left to use.

I don't know what Star was thinking about at the time, but I believed that it was the end. And when you believe things are ending, you will say things that you wouldn't say anytime else.

So I looked into Star's pale green eyes and whispered, "Star, if we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know something."

Star looked into my eyes and said, "I have something to tell you too."

Then, as if on cue, we simultaneously said, "I love you."

There were tears in our eyes, as we came closer, and closer, and closer.

Then, we hugged. We were so filled with joy that we didn't realize that we were still holding onto the wand.

I looked deeply into her eyes, and she did the same. Then she closed her eyes her moved her lips closer to mine. And I did the same.

And when our lips met, the world just stopped. It was as if all of the darkness surrounding us couldn't hurt us anymore.

It was amazing, and never wanted to let her go.

Then, the wand started to glow bright pink. It was if our love was enough to recharge the wand!

"Star…" I started, and she nodded before saying, "Together."

And so, together, we held the wand up. And the wand cut through the shadows with its glow.

Then, we yelled, "Go Constellar Tempest! Storm of the stars!"

And in an instant, the wand glowed bright white, before firing a beam of light into the sky.

Two rings appeared in the sky, the smaller inside the other. Both had eight points on their circumferences.

Then, the two golden rings rained down fiery stars upon the shadow warriors, destroying them, and causing a veil of fiery smoke to overtake the battlefield.

When it died down, Ludo was alone. He frantically searched for some resemblance of the dark army that he had amassed, but it was of no use.

His army, his plans, everything that he had done, was all for naught.

He tried to run, but Star and I grabbed him, and took away his pair of dimensional scissors.

Then Star opened a portal to what I'm assuming was a prison dimension, before throwing him inside, and closing the gate.

She came closer to me, before falling into my arms and saying, "Ludo is gone, and he wont' be bothering us again. We've won."

Then, we both fell to our knees as we held on to each other tight.

* * *

"And that's the story of how your mother and I defeated Ludo, once and for all." I finish.

"Did that really happen daddy?" My daughter asks. She's only five years old and already, she has Star's curiosity.

I answer, "Yes it did honey."

Then, my daughter yawns as she turns in her head to go to sleep, "It was a nice story daddy."

I carefully tuck her in, before kissing her on the forehead, "Good night my princess."

Next, I carefully walk out of the room, making sure not to wake my daughter up, before walking to my bedroom.

There, my wife, Star, is waiting for me; our love just as strong as that day as the day we defeated Ludo.

And as I look into her bright blue eyes I can't help but think,

"_Though many things have changed over the years, Star has always been there for me, and I for her. And though darkness still lives around us, there will always be a light that shines through."_

_And that light is our love._

**9 19-21-13-13-15-14 19-15-18-1 1-14-4 3-15-14-19-20-5-12-12-1-18 16-20-15-12-5-13-25 13 19-5-22-5-14!**

**A/N So tell me what you guys think of this. I guess I'll start writing more for Star vs. the Forces of Evil. **

**Disclaimer: Anything I used here belongs to their respective owners.**


End file.
